Sire Darlion de Pendor.
Son histoire Sire Darlion prétend être le roi légitime de Sarleon par le biais de son arrière-arrière grand-père, fils bâtard reconnu du Roi Cavalas, en se classant au huitième rang de la succession. Il y avaient d'autres rivaux politiques, qui avaient quelque chose à dire à ce sujet, notamment le duc Alfred. Lorsque la peste frappa la famille royale, seul l'arrière-arrière-grand-père de Sire Darlion survécut, mais le duc Alfred fut déterminé à s'assurer qu'il ne remporterait pas le trône et ne le condamnerait pas à l'esclavage, alléguant qu'il était mort avec le reste de sa famille royale. Depuis quatre générations, sa famille et maintenant Sire Darlion se battent pour faire valoir leurs droits légitimes. Il a enfin la preuve dont il a besoin pour valider sa prétention à devenir roi de Sarleon, mais il a besoin d'aide. Info sur le jeu Sire Darlion de Pendor est le prétendant au Trône de Sarleon, contre son ennemi juré, le Roi Ulric. Il monte le même cheval que le Roi Ulric, un cheval de bataille de Sarleon avec armure. Equipped with a Claymore which he uses with an elite cavalry shield, rarely he swaps to his other sword, his Arming Sword. Equipped with a Mail Shirt (mediocre armor), the armor the knights of the falcon use, an Immortal Helm, simple Leather Gloves and good boots. Il est équipé d'une Claymore qu'il utilise avec un bouclier de cavalerie d'élite, il se sert rarement de son autre épée, son Épée Trempée. Il est équipé d'une chemise en mailles (armure médiocre), d'une armure utilisée par les chevaliers du faucon, d'un heaume d'immortel, de simples gants et de bonnes bottes. Note: Depuis 3.9.0: * He has a household troop, Pendor Knights, meaning he will recruit a big number of these. * His proficiencies raised from 250 to 300 * His max army size is now like a monarch,he is no more considered like a vassal (max size ~twice as big) * His armor set was changed to a better and darker one. He no longer has Arming Sword, meaning he will always use the Claymore (way better sword) Dialogues Introduction: I am Sir Darlion, rightful King of Sarleon and all Pendor. Story she tells: My great-great grandfather was the acknowledged bastard son of King Cavalas of Pendor. He was eighth in line for the throne as he was acknowledged -- not once, but several times, before the grandest nobles of the land, that none could doubt his lineage. When the plague struck down the royal family, only my great, great grandfather survived. He should have been declared the King of Pendor, but Duke Alfred whisked him away and sold him into slavery, proclaiming that he had died with the rest of the royal family He finally escaped and returned to Pendor, only to find jackals ruling the lands in his stead. None would believe his claims and he spent his life trying to claim his heritage. For four generations, my family has attempted to prove the truth of these claims and we now have the proof we need. I have the royal signet which is only activated by the blood of the royal line of Pendor. As you can clearly see, this ring glows with the sign of the Griffon, the signet of the line of Cavalas. I will admit that I did my cause no good by denouncing Ulric and all who refused to acknowledge my claim as traitors. No matter -- I will raise an army of loyal subjects, who honor the memory of Pendor's royal line. If any doubt the justice of my cause, I will prove them wrong and seize Ulrics' ill-gotten crown by force. Ulric response after player meets claimant: Darlion thinks he should be King of Sarleon? He's nothing but a young whelp with delusions of grandeur. He has no experience in ruling a kingdom, even if his claim was valid, which it is not. My grandsires heard and dismissed his family's fabricated claims over a hundred years ago. Those claims were invalid then, and his magicked little trinket does not make them valid today. This is an old dispute between our families, but it was settled long ago. It demonstrates Our justice and mercy that We have not dealt more harshly with him and his claims. Do not waste time on his fables, when there are real threats at hand, from those who would put our people to the sword without a second thought.